River flows in you
by isabellamasen02
Summary: Isabella is the powerful queen of the vampires. Searching for love, she gave up her immortality. But what will be the consequences of her actions? Set in 1900, a bit OOC. Pre-twilight setting.
1. Chapter 1: The Originals

**Sometimes, I don't understand the logical explanation why Bella was never afraid of Edward and why she often throws herself at him. So instead, I came up with an explanation on my own. In my head, we never knew Bella as deep as we should've seen her to make sense with everything.**

**Great love is often started with a great journey.**

**It wasn't Bella who saved Edward but in fact, it was Edward who saved Bella.**

**I think more of this as a Pre-twilight and also a Pre-Poisoned Freesias story (one of my in-progress stories, I hope you check that one out. :] I think if I finish this, everything will fall into place with that fanfic also.)**

**Enjoy and please review. ;]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and it's characters. I don't even own the song in which I borrowed my title. I strongly recommend for you guys to listen to it with lyrics but I think you'll find out the lyrics as we go on with this story.**

**Read = Review = Support = Inspiration = Great story. Teehee. 3 You know the drill. ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Originals<strong>

I believe that two souls are always connected with an indestructible string. That string draws these two people together wherein they will eventually meet and spend their lives together until then.

I am one of the originals. They call me Isabella but I'd rather be called as Bella.

The originals are created the same time as the humans. We are the children of the moon. Luna, the moon, wanted to have children and so she did, the stars. But that wasn't enough for her. She was fond of the humans in earth. So she created us based on the humans, often drawn to perfection.

Gaia, Mother Earth, didn't like the idea that Luna's creations are bounded in her territory. Thus creating havoc that makes the children of Gaia and Luna coexisting nearly impossible. She made the children of Luna, monsters. They couldn't die which is the fear of the children of Gaia. The mere abnormality of eternal life will make the children of Luna miserable. They can't grow nor change. That trait repels the children of Gaia from the children of Luna.

Luna heard of this but the act Gaia made cannot be undone. Instead, she made the children of Luna crave for the blood of Gaia. But Luna loved her children so much that they were given civility, which they can take whenever they were ready. Luna showered her children with gifts and special abilities so that they will not hate themselves from the redemption Gaia has created.

Gaia, who always been a jealous god, gave the potential in which her children can possibly become one of the children of Luna, which she regretted in the end.

The highest god of the universe heard of the immature quarrels of Luna and Gaia therefore relinquishing their control over the territories they cover. He gave the people of earth free will in compensation of the mess that these two gods created. Mother Nature and the Moon can only watch their children from afar, making a cycle of mistakes and corrections at the same time.

Eventually, the humans forgot who their creator is and maybe after a longer time, the vampires will.

The first set children of Luna created was called the Originals. Their hearts were pure and created to govern the vampires. The only true enemy of the vampires was time. The longer the time they have, the more miserable they become. Little by little, the vampires lower in number. They killed themselves to escape the doom they have for eternity.

Aphrodite heard of the trouble of the vampires and even the humans. She created love, the most powerful emotion in the world. One by one, she connected two people with invisible strings to give them purpose. They must find the other end.

The challenge however is that these strings are uncontrollable. The strings attach themselves to create the whole that was once broken by the war Gaia and Luna created. Finding the end of the string was a challenge to everyone. Sometimes, the other end will not be found. Even at times, the people are disillusioned into finding the string they think is theirs but belongs to somebody else, creating a warp in every organism's balance on earth.

I have always been lonely. I guess even though I hold all the power and control, it still feels empty in the end. I have no chance of weakness or vulnerability because I know no one can catch me if I did.

People I know come and go. They fall in love, start on their own and if ever they failed, there is this type of courage and strength that burns in their eyes and start all over. No matter how much they failed, they continue to try and eventually succeed.

I envy that about people, humans and vampires alike.

People around me often say that the right one will always come along at the right time. After a thousand years of waiting, I wonder if it is still possible. Did my other half get lost in this world of chaos or is it just me trying to relieve myself that someone will come even though he does not exist in this world alone.

Throughout my whole life, I must say that I haven't drunk any human blood. I force myself to resist it because I must remain pure so that evil won't grow in my heart especially with the immensity of my power and control.

Human blood does not only contain the nutrition that vampires yearn for but it also contains the emotions, the imperfections that a human possesses. Let's just say, for me it is literal that I am what I eat so I'd rather go with animal blood. Their blood is raw and pure that they cannot contain whatever characteristics, which may or may not affect my being.

The Volturi, the royal guards, don't understand my actions. As their queen, I have my prerogative to do my own will and let my people have their own too.

I don't stop them from drinking human blood though I know its consequences. What I do is to control their excessive hunger. I cannot deny them of their instincts and yet, I cannot let them go berserk because of it.

After a millennium, counting after anno domini and way past the millions of years of before current era, my soul grew weary though my youth haven't faded a bit.

There are five of us before, the royal family but our number grew little by little because of their personal reasons, misery for the most part. Eternity may seem a long time of nothingness when you actually live in it. Living for nothing and going nowhere is a lot to handle at some point.

The originals aren't capable of love unless they give up themselves, in which they cannot do. Their depression and self-resentment grew little by little, in the end caused them their death, a death they brought upon themselves.

My brothers and sisters did not follow the rules placed upon them. They gave in to the temptation of drinking human blood, which is voodoo to our kind, especially to us, the highest ones. They felt overwhelming human emotions that they are not capable of handling. In the end, envy overcame them spelling out their own doom.

I guess I will have to give up myself after all, to find the completeness of myself.

But I can't. I can't let my people down and the balance of this world. Nobody is capable of handling my position without the bias and the negativity that may or may not surround the next ruling class.

I knew the consequence of my action if I did.

The Volturi has always been ambitious to control the vampire world and maybe carry their power to the humans as well. It disgusts me how the crave for such animosity. Personal gain is their foremost priority, which should have been the balance of both worlds.

Though I have a chance to live, I cannot escape my fate forever. I must restore balance to everyone. If I did let the Volturi rule at a certain period of time, in the end, I have to come back and clean up the mess they did therefore I cannot die.

But I can give up my immortality.

I cannot look way pass that future because my future will be entangled in it. My mortal self is not powerful enough to create a connection to my immortal self thus making it my only blind spot.

I did not know that my dreams would come true, after meeting a certain vampire that may change my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to share your views. :]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Choice

**Shout-outs to my first reader/reviewer, babygirl246024! Somebody's reading my story and I'm already exultant. **

**Enjoy these next two chapters! Have fun! :]**

**Read and review guys. This is gonna be great. ;]**

**DISCLAIMERS ARE APPLIED. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Choice<strong>

It is around the 15th and 16th century when a vampire travelled to my kingdom.

He was almost a newborn, struggling to this new way of life that he got into.

His father was a pastor ironically whom dedicated his life to hunt our kind, the immortals. It was even more ironic that his own son became one of us.

I always revered his compassion and dedication to succeed repelling his own instinct towards human blood. He hunted animals instead. For the first time, I found a vampire who acted on his own will, not just settling down for the path laid out in front of him.

I knew that my time is going to be up and I have to give up my position soon after meeting him. There is still some good in this world.

He came across my magnificent castle. He knocked at the huge doors thrice.

"Aro, open the doors. I am expecting a guest."

A man with almost translucent chalky skin with long black hair appeared in front of me. His eyes were red because of drinking human blood as his daily diet, in contrast to my golden eyes. "Forgive my evasiveness but can you tell me perhaps who might that person be?"

His eyes were full of mystery. If I haven't been able to read his mind, I will find him somewhat treacherous which is part of his character but no quite. He is bounded by my power, not only by fear because I am his master but that of respect.

I lifted my gaze from what I was reading. I crossed my legs causing my petticoat to move slightly to make a low brushing sound that is audible to my ears. "He is Carlisle Cullen. He is my guest. I request that you grant him the hospitality that is enough for me to deserve."

I saw his lips curl down slightly. "Whatever you wish my queen."

He immediately went out of the gold doors with ruby stones on the right wing.

I am greatly fascinated by this current century because human's curiosity grew creating fresh literature, scientific discoveries and even expand religion that used to take up little of their short life.

The doors on the right wing opened again.

"Leave us be." My voice was stern. I dislike eavesdroppers at a time like this.

The doors shut leaving the blonde vampire surprised.

"My sincerest apologies for not being able to announce my arrival beforehand. I never came across to this place before. I apologize for the intrusion." His voice was shaking. His fingers fumbled to his side. He doesn't know who I am but his instincts know that I wasn't a typical person to socialize with.

"You are always welcome to my home Carlisle." I smiled to ease up his worry. I was trying to ease up the heavy air that surrounds us.

His eyes widened that I know his name. _Who is she? I am welcomed in such place with unusual kindness in which I will be eternally grateful. How can I return this favor when I have nothing to offer? _"I am grateful of your kindness but I don't want to be rude but may I know who you are and what have I done to deserve such warm welcome?

I stood up from where I was sitting. "I am Isabella. I have no last name because I came to this earth where there was no need for such thing. I am your ancestor. I am one of the originals. I think perhaps that it is I who should be grateful to you because I am in need of your assistance."

His eyes grew wider with shock. He bowed down. "I apologize for my offensive behavior. It seems that I am still ignorant in contrast to what I have thought of myself." _I am greatly blessed that I have the opportunity to meet the queen. Not everyone was lucky enough to grace her presence I wonder what she needs from me. I hope that I could be of help._

My lips curved upward. I pulled one of the chairs that are properly arranged on the side of an antique rectangular dark mahogany table. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you." He sat immediately on the chair.

"Perhaps you want anything, don't hesitate to tell me." His eyes were golden. I studied his heart, his future. It seemed that he is the perfect candidate that I need in order for my plan to succeed.

"I really do appreciate your hospitality Queen Isabella."

"Call me Bella, just like old friends. I know that after our paths have crossed, we will be or perhaps even more. We will be more like family but only time will unveil the right moment at the right time."

His forehead creased slightly and his eyebrows crunched. He seemed to be a bit confused at my statement. "I am afraid that I am puzzled by your choice of words—Bella."

It was hard enough for him to say my name in a casual manner. I know someday, he'll be my father but even I am afraid that this revelation has not made sense to me. But I know that it has already been fated to happen. "I am very old and tired Carlisle. I hope you keep this conversation between the two of us, which I know you would. I am in dire need of your help to be honest."

He nodded. He was confused but he knows the immensity and importance of this conversation. His eyes were focused. I can see his pupils dilate. His full attention was on me. "I am going to give up my immortality. I am searching this world for a purpose, not to serve the world but a purpose of my personal fulfillment. It sounds a bit foolish and selfish but my position forced me to deny myself. I have done everything I can for this world, and I believe that it is my time to move on and create my personal destiny."

I paused for a bit, closing the book that I was reading before his arrival. "In exchange of all this prominence and power is my lack of freedom and emotion. I am bounded by my fate to serve the people I am ruling over. But I was given a choice to give up everything to start on my own. I believe that if I don't fulfill what I needed to do for myself, it will be the cause of my death, the death of my purpose and existence. Do you believe that each one of us have another half waiting out there for us?"

I returned my gaze at him. He looked very serious as he tried to scramble his thoughts. It seemed that my question has surprised him. "I believe so but it is impossible to be sure."

I saw a vision of him turning his future wife into a vampire in a morgue where she was already pronounced dead. "You'll meet her soon Carlisle. She will live a life in which nobody understood her. She will be miserable yet her heart is full of compassion. I will not tell you her name but you will save her as much as she will save you in the sadness of your own eternal life."

He smiled. He finally had a purpose in life. He found himself a reason to continue with his way of life. He will pursue medicine after this meeting. "What shall be my purpose in your life Bella?"

I breathe in deeply. "I need you to promise me that you will, in all your power, try to restore our balance with the human world. I know not of the possibilities that will happen if I became human. I need to find him Carlisle and after that, I might be able to come back to where I am supposed to be."

His eyes were sincere and his mind embedded the duty that he has to fulfill for me. "I will."

"Good. I'll count your word for it Carlisle. I believe that it's time for me to go. You can stay as long as you like. Until we meet again, Carlisle." I stood up.

I was being impulsive today. I haven't planned on doing this. This may be the reason why I cannot see my future towards my mortality because I am indecisive about the topic.

My vision slowly became darker. I feel my energy being sucked out of me. My sight began spinning. I fell.

I fell to the swirling darkness. It went on and on and on.

**Then, I was gone.**


	3. Chapter 3: At first sight

**Chapter three: At first sight**

_If there's a road that's made only for you,_

_That road is inside your pure heart._

_If you can endure through this pain,_

_Then just put your soul into trusting_

Twentieth century entered in a bang in Chicago, Illinois. I was lucky enough to witness it but I was still young enough not to fully enjoy it.

My name is Isabella Dwyer. I was born in September 13, 1899 to Charles and Marie Dwyer. My father was a businessman meanwhile my mother is a housewife.

I believe that I was born in a rich family. My parents often brought me to parties, which often involved loud environments with mixtures of people dancing in ballrooms and loud people.

I was often irritated in these kinds of parties but I never failed to show my best behavior. In the end, I often hide underneath the refreshments table wherein I start a party on my own. A quiet one for myself that I often enjoyed.

My parents moved in 1901 in the upper suburbs. I believed that this is a trend during this time. My parents often socialize in the neighborhood. We lived next door to the Masen's. The woman, Elizabeth Masen was pregnant and will be having her first child with Edward Sr. around June.

Edward Sr. was a colonel in the army. He was often away so I kept his wife company, which my parents' graciously offered to keep me busy. He had a weird shade of hair; I think it's more of bronze color. His face is angular, strong perhaps but his eyes were of the softest color of hazel.

He is a good man, a good provider but I believe that his only flaw is that his occupation often distances himself and his family.

I can see it in his eyes, his love and his dedication to his family. He never proclaimed it in public but if people look closely, they will see it together with his pride. He was never a person who flaunts his achievements to the world, but everyone knows that he is a man of honor.

One thing people don't know about him is that he is a great musician. He never pursued his talent because during these times, it wasn't enough to give his family a warm home and to provide them all the things they deserved. The things that he wished he had when he was young.

He was a poor orphan who had to work himself all day to have something to eat, in contrast with Elizabeth Masen, who have lived with a silver spoon in her mouth. Her parents never approved of their union that Edward and Elizabeth chose to elope and cut ties with her family.

Elizabeth Masen was a kind-hearted poised lady. She never complained and was always optimistic. Her eyes were in a deep shade of green with wavy auburn hair. Her face was more of an oval, delicate and very lady-like.

I was around two when my governess often dropped me off to the Masen's home in the afternoon. I love their home because it was simple and cozy, in opposite with mine that was very outrageous.

Elizabeth often baked me delicious food from cakes to cookies. To keep her busy, I often played with her and at times, she will read me a book. In turn, I tell her what I have been up to, my latest childhood adventures like hunting for the monster underneath my bed to me catching a ladybug in my backyard. I often leave their home very full and happy.

When she gave birth on June 20, visits to her house became lesser and lesser. My parents told me that she was very busy with her new baby. It seemed that she was really but I never seen her quite as happy. She became elated when she found out that her husband took a leave from his job until he was in immediately needed in the family. Her family deserved to be happy.

I was around five when I met the Masen kid. I never thought more of him than just another kid that I can play with.

It was an eventful day in Chicago around 1904. There was a party launching Orchestra Hall of the Chicago's Symphony Orchestra in the Symphony Center.

Anybody who's anybody is present in the party. The men wore dark tailcoats with top hats. Cigars were on their left hand while canes on their right.

The women look superb as well. They wore corsets with a low neckline and their skirts hugging their figure. Long ruffled trains follow after them. There was a hype of copying the Gibson girl's hairstyle, which kept the hair up and poofy. The American women never let themselves be left out from the latest trends set by European women especially from those in Paris. Haute couture seems to be the latest talk nowadays.

It was so noisy around me. The mixture of people chattering and music playing was too much for me, a child.

I don't like introductions very much because the adults keep on pinching my cheeks until they get pink and swollen. So I did my normal routine after my parents introduced me to everyone they have talked to so far. I hid under the long rectangular table, which holds all the food of the party. I took a huge slice of chocolate cake and took it with me, to my own private party.

I was almost through with half of my cake when somebody lifted the linen of the table. I closed my eyes hoping I won't get spotted.

I felt someone sit beside me.

"Hello." The voice was a bit high pitched but not high enough for females. It was a bit childish though.

I opened my eyes. "Hello."

"Can I stay here?" The way he speaks is a bit childish but still refined at a certain point.

I nodded and continued with my cake. He stared at me with those round green eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Want some?"

His eyes lit up. His bronze colored hair made his eye color pop. Lovely. He nodded.

I pushed my fork down the cake and lifted it near his mouth. He opened his lips, a bit shocked though. I lightly shoved the fork to his mouth.

"Yummy." He smiled. His lips and teeth were covered in chocolate that I had to laugh.

He got a bit embarrassed that his smile turned into a frown. He blushed and looked down. He tried to clean his mouth by rubbing his forearm against it. It only made the matter worse.

I took out my white handkerchief. "Here."

"I'm Ed-edu-edward." He mentioned after wiping his face with my hanky.

"I'm Bella."

We shared the half eaten cake together. I learned that he was three and lived across us. His parents were Elizabeth and Edward Sr.

I heard my mother's voice. "Isabella Dwyen, where have you been hiding again?"

Suddenly, the tablecloth was lifted again with no one other that my mother. She smiled at the sight of my playmate and me. "We need to get home little lady. It's time for you to go to bed."

She smiled and continued on. "Hello there little Edward. Come by our house so that you and Bella can play together."

I looked at Edward and his face brightened. He nodded to my mother.

I yawned. I was getting tired already. I rubbed my eyes. "See you tomorrow Eddy."

My mom lifted me out. I waved goodbye to Edward. He waved back.

**I never knew that he'd mean so much to me after that one simple yet fated meeting.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, is this worth reading? Should I continue to write about this story? <strong>

**Please review! :]**


	4. Chapter 4: Promise

**ATTENTION: I have a question guys and I won't publish until my question is answered.**

**Should I continue Edward and Bella moments as children or should I move on to when they are 10 and 12 respectively?**

**I still have one review though. It makes me sad but I keep on writing though...**

**Gimme some love and review. Okay? ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Promise<strong>

**1906**

Sunlight shone brightly on my overhead window. Finally, it's a weekend. I got out of the bed excitedly.

It's been 2 years since I met Edward, we've been the closest and best friends ever since. We often come over in each other's house to go and play. We often do that but nowadays, not as much as I wanted to.

I started school this year and it was more of a bore to me. I always looked forward to dismissals. I often rush to the Masen's home to see Edward.

Last night, my father brought me home a new board game. It was called "Monopoly". I am always fond of board games. It was already half-past eight, which means for me, it's time for bed.

I took a bath, put on my dress and ran down the stairs. My hair was still wet but I can't wait to go and try out the new game with Edward.

I stood at their front door. "EDDY! EDDY! EDDY!"

I screamed on top of my lungs. I can't reach the doorbell so I had to shout. I can't wait for my growth spurt to happen!

Being small has a lot of disadvantages.

The door opened. It was Elizabeth. She gave me her warmest smile, I immediately ran to her arms. She hugged me back.

"You're early today Bella." She chuckled.

"I want to show Eddy my new game!" I ran picking up the board game from the front porch.

I held it in front of her enthusiastically. "SEE?"

She grinned. "Edward is still asleep though, have you had your breakfast already little missy?"

I shook my head. She gave her hand and I took it. I gripped on it tightly, curling my fingers in hers.

She took me to the kitchen. Edward Sr. was on the dining table, reading a newspaper with coffee on hand.

"Good Morning Bella!" He laid the paper on the table.

I tugged on my skirt. "Good morning Uncle!"

Elizabeth laid pancakes, eggs and bacon on the table. "Breakfast is served. Come and sit down Bella."

I placed the board game on the vacant chair and went to the chair beside Edward Sr. I climbed the chair. Edward Sr. chuckled then lifted me up so I can sit.

"Thank you!" I began to eat my breakfast.

"So Bella, what brings you here early in the morning?" His hazel brown eyes were soft and caring.

"Father gave me a new game last night. I came here so Eddy and I can play it."

"What's this game of yours?" He folded his hands under his chin.

"Monopoly but I don't know how to play it yet…" I sliced a pancake and shoved it in my mouth.

"Easy there Bella." He laughed as I was trying to finish breakfast as soon as possible.

I grinned and went on with my pancakes.

Elizabeth sat on the chair in front of me. She took Edward Sr.'s hand and held it. They smiled at each other and watched me eat.

I've never seen a couple as in love as them, not even with my parents.

"I'm done." I said as I swallowed the last piece of bacon on my plate.

Elizabeth took it. "Go to Eddy's room and wake him up okay? So you can play already. I don't think he'll mind."

"Thank you for the breakfast Auntie, Uncle!" I told them after getting down from the chair.

"Off you go little lady!" Edward Sr. chuckled.

So I did. I ran as fast as my short legs can take me. I climbed their stairs, turned left and opened the second door.

There he was, Edward sleeping soundly. His foot was dangling on the side of the bed, the blanket barely covering him up. He was wearing a plain white shirt and dark blue cotton pajamas. His mouth was slightly open. He was snoring slightly.

I immediately went to the side of his bed and shook him. "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!"

His eyes opened slightly. He was still groggy. "Why Bella?"

"Let's play!" I said excitedly.

"Still sleepy." He closed his eyes again so I shook him harder.

"But Eddy, I have a new game!"

He took a deep breath before sitting up. "Let's me see it."

I suddenly realized that I left it in the dining room. "I forgot it downstairs."

He groaned and stood up. "Let's get it then."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs.

"Good morning Edward." Elizabeth smiled.

"Have some breakfast son." Edward Sr. invited him and pulled out a chair.

I immediately took the game from the chair and tapped Edward with it. I frowned.

Edward Sr. laughed. "Alright. We'll bring you breakfast in your room okay? But don't get used to it."

My face lightened up. "Let's go Eddy."

I almost literally dragged him to his room. We spent the whole morning, trying to figure it out.

I dropped my cards. "I'm tired."

I laid flat on the floor. Edward chuckled then laid beside me.

"Bella."

"Yes?" I stared at his ceiling. It was beautiful. It was painted almost dark blue with silver dots everywhere. I love the night sky.

"I'm going to start school soon."

"That's great Eddy."

"I'm a bit scared." He hesitated going on. "We'll play together still right?"

I smiled. "Don't be. Of course we will, you're my bestest ever friend that I've ever known."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I'm not sure yet." I wondered where all this questions are coming from. He's still five for goodness' sake!

"When we grow up, are we still going to be friends?"

"Of course Eddy, why wouldn't it be?" I turned my gaze at him.

"When I grow up, I want to be like father, a soldier." He looked at the ceiling, smiling about his future.

"I still like you playing your piano the best." Edward was really good at it. Especially when he started playing when he was two. He has a really good voice also. Why won't he want to be a musician?

"I will only play my piano to the people I love."

I smiled. It's as if he was reading my mind.

"Bella." He sat up. "Can you promise me something?"

I sat up also. "What is it Eddy?"

"When we grow up, let's get married like father and mother so we won't get separated okay?"

I don't know why I said it but I did. "Promise. I will."

"Pinky swear on it?" He lifted his pinky.

I curled my pinky to his. "Pinky swear."

"Let's go and figure out this unusual game." He took the monopoly board again.

I knew that even as such a young age, my life is slowly molding. Is he the one I've been waiting for when I was still immortal?

I focused on the game. We played it the entire day until finally, we figured out the instructions.

**We continued to play monopoly for seventeen years until fate itself forced us to stop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget what you have to do. Teehee. 3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Importance

**Hello guys! Yipee! I got another review from Edwardlover4vr and more favorites + alerts! **

**I would like to hear your thoughts though so please review! =)**

**But as promised, I'll keep on updating. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMERS ARE APPLIED.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Importance<strong>

**1911**

Edward and I don't see each other as often as we used to. I guess our social roles are already differentiated. I guess, life goes on between the two of us.

We still meet and spend time at social gatherings. I limited myself from going over in their place after my mother scolded me that it was very unlady-like. I didn't understand her to be honest but I listened to her after she told me what our neighbors would think of me.

This era is very conservative.

So little by little, I distanced myself from him. I felt guilty but I was obliged because of my family's pride. That pride was slowly going downhill as of the moment because of my parents.

They never talk about it in front of me but I can read them. Marie was unhappy with the marriage meanwhile Charles was doing everything in his power to salvage it. I try to avoid looking at the future especially mine but they're going to be separated eventually.

To be honest, the only thing besides me that is keeping them together is their social persona. People frowned upon broken families and marriages. I find such reactions as hypocritical.

They're going to divorce soon. I know it. They did their part in each other's life and near their marriage's saturation point.

I still watch Edward from afar though. In school especially but I keep it subtle.

I miss my best friend.

I see him glancing at me too, sometimes. I want to tell him so many things but there are times that even though you know the other person so well, you just can't say those things you want to say.

I frustrate myself at times to be honest.

He's one of those people often surrounded by numerous persons meanwhile I find it hard to relate to people. I'm not an introvert but I keep my distance. It's hard when I grow older and my powers come back bit-by-bit.

I took my favorite book, Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. I still remember when I was still _different_ that I had a copy of the original one published. Emily was very nice about it but I think that it was my manipulation that got her to give it to me.

I sighed. It feels like a life not mine.

I calmed down and walked downstairs. I took my hat and made my way to the park.

Edward was playing soccer across the field. I waved at him, not sure whether I want him to see me or not. He smiled and waved back.

I settled myself in a bench overlooking the field. I have let myself be absorbed by my book. I didn't notice that it was already twilight.

"Hi there pretty lady."

It was a voice I didn't recognize. I read his mind. They were full of impure thoughts. I cringed.

"You're not going to ignore me you know." He was mocking me.

I regret that I'm still weak because of my transformation of being a human. My body was not ready to accommodate my full powers yet.

I stood up. I should walk out while I can. But I was too late.

He grabbed my wrists. I struggled.

"LET GO OF ME BASTARD!" My voice was rugged. I screamed at it as loud as I can.

I knew this was also a mistake of mine. I didn't notice the time. Most of the people in the park already went home.

"Feisty. You're making me excited pretty lady." He creepily grinned. His eyes were dilated. He was crazy.

"Disgusting." I spitted at his face.

My heart was pounding. His name was James. I knew that he wouldn't be any good, not now and not even the future.

He was just passing by Chicago until he saw me.

I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Why you little bitch!" I can almost see the vein of his temples throbbing.

He lifted his hand at me. He was going to hit me. I felt the air building up.

Somebody screamed in horror and it wasn't me. Odd.

I opened my eyes and saw James rolling on the floor. His hands were on his eyes. He was screaming in terror.

I was in shock. I felt a hand grab mine and dragged me away from this despicable stranger.

"Bella. Run." My eyes met with green ones. My tears swelled up.

Edward.

We ran as far our legs could take us. We weren't sure where we are going but all we know is that we had to get away from that place.

We finally stopped at the corner of the street our houses were located. We panted heavily. We were so tired that we have a large chance of passing out so we sat on the sidewalk.

"You okay Bella?" Concern was obvious in his face.

My heart suddenly felt so heavy that I began to sob. My chest constricted and my whole body started shaking. I've never felt so helpless in my entire existence. I was weak. I couldn't even protect myself. I felt worthless.

"Bella. Everything's going to be okay. Your safe, I saved you. Good thing I had my pepper spray. Now, I am truly grateful that I have a father who belongs to the military."

He chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. Then he started to soothe me by rubbing my back in circles. Eventually, he hugged me with his one arm and his other hand, wiping my tears away.

"Edward. I'm. So. Sorry." I choked out.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"It is. If. I didn't-"

He cut me off. His voice was stern. "It's not your fault Bella. Life happens, you can't blame yourself for something you have no power on."

Edward sounded so mature. Even more mature than I am, and my soul is over thousands years old.

Is this why humans are so vulnerable? Am I finally becoming a true human, by heart and soul?

I looked up to look at his face. I could only see his bronze hair and green eyes shining underneath the light of the lamppost.

Slowly, I leaned closer to him until we were just inches apart. I could feel his breathing though irregular but calmer than mine. I closed my eyes and brushed my lips against him.

I slightly opened my lips and so did he. His tongue explored my mouth. Our lips moved in sync. I leaned my head slightly to the right.

I've never felt so alive and scared at the same time.

My eyes flew open. I realized that what we're doing is a mistake. I am corrupting his innocence with my sudden burst of emotion. I should know better. I should be wiser than how I am acting right now.

I pushed him away.

"Bella?" His eyes were wide with shock.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I wouldn't let this happen again. I'm sorry." My tears came back, heavier than ever.

"Bella-"

I ran away because I might not get myself away from him. I immediately went home and ran to my room. I ignored whoever tried to ask me why am I in such messy state.

I knew I already done enough damage for one day. I locked myself in and continued to sob. I curled up against my door.

The most painful thing is that pained look he had when I left him under the spotlight of the lamppost.

I haven't talked to him for a while then I ruin my friendship with him by kissing him.

I tainted our bond that took years to build.

Do I love him? I'm not quite sure.

All I know is that, he deserved better.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda hate this character of Bella at times. She can be so indecisive but that's how it is, right? <strong>

**Poor Edward though, he gets an emotional lip-lash from her. Maybe that's the reason why he's so confusing in twilight, isn't he? =)**

**Don't you hate James? He's such a perv as always perhaps that's why he became a tracker? HAHA. Well then, it might just be me. =D**

**So, what are your thoughts exactly?**

**-isabellamasen02**


	6. Chapter 6: Letting go

**I hope my chapters are not boring. :s**

**My ego's getting deflated because of the lack of reviews. HUHU.**

**Anyways, because you still keep on reading my story. I shall take it upon myself to finish this! WOOT WOOT! =D**

**Disclaimers are applied.**

**Read and Review my loves! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Letting go<strong>

**Summer of 1912**

I sat on the porch, drinking tea with my friends Lucy, Joanna and Anne.

I find it hilarious that we sat there in our corseted petticoat dresses with laced gloves, our hairs put up in puffy bun. Gentlemen pass to and fro, lifting their hats in acknowledgement.

People said that girl's transition into a woman when she reaches their teens. It also implies that marriage will be discussed in a few years.

The topic of marriage was nerve-wracking for me. Not because I find myself too young or not ready. It's quite the opposite actually but not as much as people would think.

To be honest, I fear that I might marry the wrong person. I think I must rephrase that, I fear that I don't get to marry the person who I have in mind.

Just at the right second, he went out from their house. He passed by and lifted his hat like any other gentleman. Though I only nodded in acknowledgement.

I haven't talked to him about last year's incident. I didn't have the face or courage to talk to him and deal with things. He tried talking to me though. He waited outside my house every single day for three months. He stopped because I told him that it won't matter and it won't change a thing.

It was a stupid thing to say. Now that I have realized, I destroyed the possibility of the two of us being together.

I have to deal with that consequence.

I trained myself to learn to stop using my powers. If I want to live properly, I should do it right. And also, there's a risk that the Volturi might track me and bring me back. Not that they don't enjoy their exercise of power but that it is a natural instinct for our kind or what used to be my kind to remain on top of power. They can't help it in short.

I also realized the mistake of my ritual in order for me to be human. As I age, my memories will come back to me. Slowly, the strength of my powers will come back also.

The high-pitched fake laughter of Lucy sent me back to reality. She seems to be having a special liking towards my Edward – I mean my neighbor, Edward.

I often wonder why I find myself stuck in situations I don't want to be in.

I groaned involuntarily.

All eyes fell on me. Their brows were crunched up, confused perhaps on my reaction. Great, just great.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold." I cleared my throat to add more dramatic effect.

"You should have that one checked out." Anne's voice was filled with sincere worry.

She's the one I liked to spend time with amidst all my so-called friends that I have.

"So, are you ready for the ball tonight?" Joanna mentioned.

"I can't wait for it actually. It's about time that we get some fun." Lucy chimed in.

"There's a ball tonight?" I was surprised. Maybe I wasn't paying attention as much as I should nowadays. But I'm pretty sure my mother has prepared something for me. She always does in these kinds of events.

"How could you not know Isabella?" My body cringed at her saying my whole name. It was very uncomfortable.

Luckily, as self-absorbed as she was, she didn't notice and continued on. "It's so exciting! They're going to make us wear masks to add to the allure and mystery to the place. I'm going with Michael. My parents arranged him to escort me."

Lucy and Joanna shrieked at the same time. They were clapping their hands like seals.

Anne's voice was low, almost a whisper. "My parents have already talked to me about matrimony..."

"To whom?" My eyes widened. I haven't thought of that aspect in my life before, let alone towards my friends.

"I don't know him yet."

I have no idea how to comfort a friend on this situation. I tried to say something decent but I hesitated.

"Well, if that's my case. I will just hope that he is as charming as that young man next door." Joanna said slyly.

Lucy agreed. "Though I hope that his charms are as pleasing as his pockets."

We all laughed, though mine was awkward and Anne stared blankly into space afterwards.

"Mother, does this have to be so tight?" I huffed so much that my chest was lifted up so much that I could feel my ribs being constricted already.

"Bella. Beauty and comfort don't jive, quite as much as you like."

"Stupid ball." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say Bella?" The pulling stopped for a moment, giving me time to breathe for a moment.

"Nothing mother. I was just saying that I hope all this trouble would be worth it."

Half past six, I was ready. I was wearing a royal blue with a low corset and petticoat covered with ruffles yet overflowing because of the taffeta and satin. The carriage was waiting for me outside. It seemed like my parents are running a bit late, consciously perhaps and was making me go first.

As I arrived, I put on my blue mask with a peacock feather on the side. I sighed deeply and took the hand of the coachman.

I walked in through the grand entrance.

Chills ran down my spine when all eyes turned on me. "Miss Isabella Dwyen, daughter of Sir Charles and Marie Dwyen."

I slowly walked down the staircase. Staggering at each step, trying not to embarrass myself.

Then the worst happened, I stepped on my outrageous gown and lost my balance. I was prepared to fall when after a few seconds of waiting, did not happen.

A tall man wearing a black mask, in a tuxedo saved me.

"Are you alright?" The voice was velvet, soothing and deep.

I blushed. "Thank you kind sir."

I stood up on my own immediately. Embarrassed by my own action and the fact that he didn't let go of my waist made me stutter. "Uhmm. I think that I am already composed for me to stand up on my own. I don't think it will be prudent to ask more of your services, added to the fact that you have saved me from my utter humiliation."

His reaction startled me. He laughed though I find his laughter captivating. Is this man trying to take advantage of the situation?

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me Bella."

I gazed upon his green colored eyes. Before, I haven't noticed that his hair was of copper shade. How could I have not noticed?

"Edward?"

"Finally. I thought you have already forgotten me." His voice, once boyish, is now transitioning into that of a man.

"I'm sorry." My voice was little and almost inaudible. There was more to that apology than it seems.

"I will forgive you if you comply with my two conditions."

After such a long time, I finally saw again his crooked smile that always makes me swoon.

"Anything."

"First, you let me escort you tonight."

I nodded. Then he made me face him, our faces only inches away. I heart started to flutter."

"Second, never run away from me again okay?"

I smiled. "I won't."

He offered his hand, and I gladly took it.

I love how fate works in miraculous ways.

As we were about to take our first step, I stopped.

"Is there something wrong Bella?" His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

I grabbed him and pulled him in a hug. "I missed you Edward."

I knew we were going against public etiquette as of the moment but for once, I didn't care. All it matters is that I have my best friend back.

He buried his face on my shoulders. He was taller the last time I saw him. He was already three inches past me.

"You don't know how much I missed you too."

We stayed that way for a while.

He cleared his throat. "Now shall we, Miss Dwyen?"

I wrapped my arm around his. "I thought you'd never ask."

I'd rather not think of the consequences as of the moment. I never gained anything for being cautious. Maybe that's what I needed to change.

**And all I know is that he is what I wanted for the rest of my short life.**

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do right? THANKS! =) HAHAHA!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Fireflies

**Yipee! I'm gonna make it short. **

**I got another review from Edwardlover4vr! HAHA! Thank you for being an avid reader!**

**As promised, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMERS ARE APPLIED! =)**

**Don't forget to review! =D It actually inspires me to write more. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Fireflies<strong>

_Holding you holding you__  
><em>_It's in you, river flows in you__  
><em>_Slowly, slowly, the river flows in me._

It has been a month since the masquerade ball. Edward and I returned to our normal routine. Playing monopoly at the porch, drinking iced tea.

"I can't believe that you beat me again! You're cheating!" I threw my fake cards and money on the board.

Edward laughed. "Bit short fused aren't you? Shall we start again?"

"Stupid-know-it-all-and-mister-I-am-good-with-everything." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, don't be like that. It only shows that have been a great mentor."

He showed is crooked grin. I swooned.

"Don't charm me into getting away with this discussion."

He's taking advantage of this all right. He rested his head on his hand. "Can you inform me of how am I charming you exactly?"

His grin was getting bigger. He was well aware of what he was doing. It's not fair.

"Fine. Let's play again. I'll shuffle."

He never moved his gaze on me. It made me rather conscious of myself, and admittedly, a bit overwhelmed.

"Can you stop doing _that_?" I snapped.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

I grunted.

He laughed. "Alright, alright. Whatever _that_ is I suppose, I shall hinder myself into doing _that_."

It was hard for me to maintain my frown. I could feel my lips shaking before I broke into laughter.

He laughed along with me.

It was great until for some odd reason that I tilted my chair causing me to fall. I blacked out.

What a shocker.

I woke up in my bed, tucked in.

My eyes were met by green ones filled with worry.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I sat up. My movements were too fast that I began feeling the room spin. "Ow."

"Too much of a good thing is bad right?" He chuckled.

"If you fall from a chair, think of it as your karma will you?" I lied down, letting him face my back.

His rubbed his hands on my shoulders. "I apologize Bella. I didn't mean to offend you."

I stared at the wall blankly. I didn't know what to reply.

He kissed my head lightly and whispered, "I have a surprise for you, and don't you want to see what it is?"

I faced him, raising my eyebrows. I was curious. "What surprise?"

"If I told you, that wouldn't be a surprise at all Isabella Marie Dwyen."

I pushed the covers away and stood up as fast as I could. Edward's steady hand held me in place.

"Fine then Edward Anthony Masen, lead the way." I gestured mockingly towards the door.

"We need to pass by your kitchen first to inform your mother about our little trip. I suppose that's appropriate right?" He held out his hand, which I immediately grabbed.

His hand was warm, comforting for me. Our fingers interlaced. Perfect.

He smiled then I found myself swooning again.

"Let's go." I tried to hide my smile but failed as I said those words.

I literally had to drag him to the kitchen so that I could hide my embarrassment.

"Mother. Edward and I will be taking a walk." I mumbled under my breath, still looking down.

I heard a glass clunking. Then the sound of liquid being poured filled the silence.

Marie cleared her throat. "Alright. Edward, please take her home safely. I trust her in your good hands."

Her voice was hoarse, almost broken. I looked up and noticed something was very grim about her.

Her eyes were deep covered with eye bags purplish in color. Her cheekbones were prominent and too pale that it appears like her bones were only held together were her skin. She seemed so fragile, nearly lifeless.

"Yes ma'am. I'll protect her with my own life." I felt his hand tighten with mine.

She drank another shot of whiskey. "You know Edward that you are like my own son already?"

"And for that, I am very grateful." Confidence and promise was prominent in his tone.

"Take care of her Edward." I cringed as she took another shot.

He nodded and led me out.

Something was happening that I had no idea of. Maybe the fall is sooner than I would've expected. Why are they hiding things from me?

"Bella?" He pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Edward." I mimicked his voice, attempting to mock him.

"Silly girl. I said, are you ready for your surprise?"

"I am impatient boy."

He held on my hand tighter, properly interlacing our fingers.

After walking for a couple of minutes, I felt a throbbing pain on my leg. Cramps, how lucky am I really?

I had to sit down on the sidewalk. I couldn't bear the pain any longer.

I saw Edward crouch down and lightly touched my leg. I felt shivers in my entire body.

He turned around and squatted. "Hop on my back Bella."

"What?" I spat out. There's no way that I'll do that. It's just too embarrassing.

"Come on Bella. Or we might miss it."

He knew it. He was using my curiosity so that I'll follow his request.

I sighed. At times, I easily forget how persuasive Edward could be if he wanted something to be done.

The orange and the indigo sky started to mix. It was near twilight already. I could almost see the stars glittering lightly against the sunset.

It was getting late and I was a bit tired so as asked, I hopped on his back. I wrapped my arms lightly in his neck then leaned my head on his right earlobe. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He locked them with his arms. He fixed my skirt so that I was comfortable and nothing inappropriate was showing.

I could feel his steady breathing syncing with mine. My heart was pounding erratically, so was his and I hope we have the same reason why we did.

"Ready Bella?" His voice was breathless; it almost came out as a whisper.

I nodded and buried my face on his shoulder, intoxicating myself with his scent.

He chuckled and started to run. I screamed then laughed.

In my peripheral vision, I started to see a circular space filled with grass and different kinds of flowers.

He's taking me to a meadow.

He never failed to surprise me. He has always been sweet and gallant.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yes Bella?"

"How come you never get tired of me?"

He stopped walking. "I never get tired of you because I wanted to be with you. I always think that you'd get tired of me first."

"I often steal your time that you never have time to mingle with your friends."

He squatted down to help me stand on my own. He leaned closer and cupped my chin.

"Why would I need to please the everyone when my entire world is with me?"

"Aren't we a bit young to talk about those kinds of things?" I stared at his emerald eyes. Even I was unsure of asking this question.

"When's the right age to be talking about this things?" His eyebrow shot up yet a smirk was still evident at this face.

"I'm too old for you." I looked down. I was, I really was.

"You're not. I think you're just right for me. If you are basing it on emotional capabilities, I think I'm more advanced than you are."

He lifted my chin up. He looked straight at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. The way he was looking at me, it was as if he could see my soul.

"Close your eyes and count to ten."

I didn't know why I did it without question. I actually followed him without complain.

10

9

8

"Bella, do you believe that…"

7

6

5

"That we're here in this world to find our missing half?"

3

2

"I think what I've been looking for in life is you Bella."

1

"Open your eyes."

I gasped. Tears started to fill my eyes.

The meadow glowed. Everywhere was surrounded by tiny dots of light. Fireflies spun between Edward and I. I felt a gentle breeze causing an illusion that the trees, flowers and grass swayed and dance. They seemed ecstatic that we witnessed the most amazing experience at the meadow.

I have never seen anything so beautiful in my entire existence.

Edward's fingers were tracing my jaw-line. "Bella. I love you. I always did and always will."

That's were my tears flowed.

"I love you too." I choked out.

"Wait for me Bella, until I proved myself worthy enough to be with you."

"You're all that I'll ever need. I promise."

He leaned in closer and closer until our breathing was the only thing that we can hear, what we can feel at that moment.

I leaned in.

We kissed, surrounded by the fireflies, the breeze and the meadow.

**It was truly magical.**

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for Edward we know and love? HAHA! *<strong>**Swoons***


	8. Chapter 8: Complications

**YIPEE! I'm so happy that I gained a couple more reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You know who you are! =)**

**Before starting, I need help. Well, I'm in need of a fabulous beta since I am not really good at editing my own work. So if you're interested, please don't hesitate to PM me. THANK YOU! =D**

**I don't own twilight but if Edward wants to own me, I don't mind. Teehee. Don't worry, I share. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Complications<strong>

While my love life is getting better, my family life is getting worse.

I often find myself awake in the middle of the night. The house was too noisy for me. The doors were slamming loudly; my parents' high-pitched voices were saying incoherent words and my mother wailing out of desperation.

I looked up to my father, who never lifted a finger on my mother once despite her unusual fits.

The dilemma starts with my mother wanting to move and my father loving this town that he doesn't want to leave.

If somebody asks me where I'd rather go, my answer will be pretty obvious for everyone.

My mother's hatred of the place became apparent since I started boarding school. She must've been lonely which may have caused her depression.

No matter what we do, they didn't matter anymore but at least, she never once failed me of her role as my mother but I couldn't say the same about her role to my father.

I tried to sleep but failed at the attempt. It was overwhelming to feel that a great love like theirs was bound to fall when least expected.

I guess I'm still ideal with the fact that when you get married, it's going to last at least a lifetime. If love were going to falter after marriage, I'd rather love in a passionate affair. Marriage was just a paper whilst love was eternal, unfading and beautiful.

I closed my eyes, pondering of the possible outcomes of my situation.

Why couldn't everything get fixed when you wanted it? It's not like you have bad intentions in doing so right?

I opened my eyes and sunlight was beaming through the windowsill. I groaned, got up and faced the mirror to see the damage. Dark circles formed under my eyes. Add to that, my eyes were red for the lack of sleep.

I went downstairs to join breakfast, not bothering to change my nightgown.

As I was about to sit down, my father lowered the newspaper. "Bella, may I talk with you privately?"

I nodded then followed him to the couch facing the fireplace. We rarely had these one-on-one talks. We were never good at this father and daughter bonding aspect yet I was always a father's little girl. We were alike more on the emotional aspect while I got my looks from my mother, or so they say.

We sat down on the couch and let the seconds awkwardly trickle by.

"How are you Bella?"

His voice was low enough that only the two of us can hear but loud enough not to categorize it as a whisper.

"I'm okay."

"I'm aware that you are mature enough to notice that your mother and I are recently not on good terms."

I nodded.

"I know this will be a lot to ask from you but I fear for the welfare of your mother. I am often away to take care of our business to give us a very comfortable house, food to eat and decent clothes on our back. She feels so lonely that she embedded in her mind that she's alone." His voice started to break.

"Oh God, I don't know what do to anymore to make her happy. I feel so useless. I know that you're our daughter, free to choose whatever you want but let me ask a huge favor from you."

"Anything father, that you think will help our situation. I worry for mother also." I felt a sharp stab on my chest.

"Will it be possible if you stopped going to boarding school and have a private tutor instead? So that your mother won't have any more strange ideas?"

If I said yes, I would see Edward lesser than I wanted to. We go to boarding school in England. It seemed to be the best option for education during this time. But I have a duty to perform in my family, as the only child of the house.

My heart was ripping apart from the choices I've been given; the love of my life or the love of my family.

"I shall agree though I have a condition though."

"What is it Bella?"

I took a deep breath and found the sense of adventure and courage in me. "That I'd spend a weekend with the Masen's."

Charles' forehead wrinkled. Numerous emotions flashed in his eyes, from shock, disbelief, irritation, anger to understanding.

"Be honest with me, are you in-love with Edward?"

"Uncle? He's like a father to me!" I was trying to lighten the mood.

"Very funny Isabella. You know what I'm talking about." He smirked. It's been a while since he smiled.

I pursed my lips while my heart pounded madly inside my chest. "I'm afraid so."

"Are you well aware of the consequences of your actions and the weight of the favor you ask from me?"

"Yes."

"My only daughter, a woman, spending two nights with a man."

"I'll be spending it with their whole family. Not just him, you didn't raise be as such."

"I don't favor this request to be honest."

"I won't do anything that will dishonor our family. I just need time, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely sure."

"Alright, I will talk to your mother about this. I trust you so don't fail me."

He got up and kissed my forehead lovingly. "I am absolutely grateful for having a daughter like you."

Then he left. I immediately went out and bolted to my neighbor's home.

I knocked three times before Elizabeth opened the door.

"Hello dear. It's good to see you again! Come in and have a cup of tea with me."

"Hello Auntie. Is Edward around?" I entered the house. I was being led to the kitchen.

"I sent him out for errands." She opened the cupboards to get some cups.

"Oh." That's all that I could say.

"How have you been Bella?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. What about you Auntie, how have you been?"

"I'm quite bored in this house actually. Edward's always out." She winked at me. "And his father have been assigned God knows where."

I laughed. "If that's the case, I shall make it a point to visit you often."

"I would really love that!" She smiled.

She put down the cups in front of me. "Might you like lemon bars with your tea?"

"Yes please." She opened another cupboard and took a huge glass jar filled with lemon bars.

She sat down then her face turned serious.

"How is your mother…" She paused, thinking for the right description.

"…coping?"

I breathed in deeply. "Not good. She became distant after that."

"How is your father handling it?"

"Better than my mother though she seemed to blame him for everything.

I sipped my tea before continuing. "Their fights are becoming frequent, my father is quite frantic because of that."

"That's dreadful to hear. They had always been quite a pair, those two were full of energy and love."

I nodded. "My mother's tantrums seemed to increase whenever I or my father would leave her for a matter of days. That's why I'm not going back to boarding school until everything gets settled."

"How will you pursue your studies? Would you apply in a local academy here in Chicago?"

"I'm afraid not. My father will hire a tutor for me. I shall be homeschooling from now on."

"That's a lot to sacrifice at such a young age."

"I'll do everything for my family."

"Remember my dear, you are always welcome in my home."

I smiled. "Thank you Auntie."

Suddenly, her eyes sparkled up. "Would you like to join us this weekend? Edward and I will be visiting our summerhouse up north. Though it is a few hours ride."

"That will be perfect. Thank you." I rose up to hug her.

She smiled.

"Scurry on and pack your things. Pack clothes for swimming, horseback-riding and other outdoor activities."

I finished my tea and headed out

The universe really does work in mysterious ways.

As I bolted out, I crashed into something that sent me to fall on my bottom.

"Ow."

"Are you okay Bella?"

"I was, thank you very much." I said sarcastically.

Edward gave me a hand. "Well, if you were just watching your way. Oh wait, you never do."

He laughed and I slapped his arm. "I can help myself."

I got up on my own without taking his hand.

"I was just teasing you, I do apologize." He smiled crookedly and immediately my heart melted away.

I grunted.

He smirked. Dropping all the items he was holding, he then pulled me into a hug.

I was fighting for a losing battle so I gave up. I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Love."

I smiled. "I forgive you Edward."

"I was thinking about you all night. I still can't believe yesterday happened. I seemed like a dream I never have to wake up on."

"Maybe you were dreaming." I smirked.

"If that's the case, I never want to wake up. You've always been my dream." Color started to fill my cheeks. I buried my face on his shoulder and whispered.

"I was also thinking about you all night."

"Would you like to join mother and I for the weekend? We are going to our summerhouse. If you agree, I'll ask permission from your father. Please come with us."

Before I could answer, Elizabeth went out from the kitchen.

"Edward. What is taking you so long?"

We immediately let go of each other.

"Uhm..." Edward was out of words.

"Bella, what are you still doing here?" Elizabeth walked towards us.

"I'm on my way out already."

Edward's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Later." I whispered before I bolted out.

* * *

><p><strong>I am honestly excited with the idea of weekend galore with the Masen's. <strong>

**If you were Bella, what do you want for this weekend getaway? **

**Read and Review with love! =)**

**P.S. Please Beta, please be out there for meee! :**


	9. Chapter 9: Horses

**Two more reviews! Yipee! I am very thankful to you guys.**

**Is there anyone interested to be my Beta? I'm still looking for one. =)**

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy! All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Horses<strong>

I turned my body on the other side. I yawned sleepily. I was trying to get as much sleep as I can to energize myself to the possible activities that Edward might drag me to.

Edward's estate was bigger than what I imagined. It was more of a mansion surrounded by a farm, vineyard and a ranch. A summerhouse can't even encapsulate how enormous this place is.

It was a four-hour ride away from our city. Elizabeth and I talked about random topics throughout the entire duration of the trip. Adding to that, Edward grinned sheepishly the entire time, gawping at me. I had to kick him to bring back his sense but it only made his grin bigger. I felt my cheeks burning out of embarrassment. I only hope that Elizabeth hasn't noticed. I think her not mentioning about it maybe a good sign perhaps.

The housekeepers welcomed our arrival. As soon as they shown me to my room, I laid down and passed out. I felt so exhausted. I'm not even sure why.

So in the end, I missed dinner whilst I'm still here on my bed, comfortable and warm.

Wait. Warm?

Suddenly, I flashed my eyes open. I jolted upwards that I had a massive head rush.

I groaned.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward shifted slightly, never unwrapping his arms around me.

"What are you doing here?" I panicked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here."

"What?" It's not that I don't like him beside me. I was just very shocked. I never liked being surprised.

"Sleep some more." He pulled me towards his chest, drawing me close enough to feel his relaxed breathing and even beating of his heart.

"Edward. What are we going to do if somebody sees us?" I struggled to get a good look at him. He looked so peaceful.

"I don't know, greet them good morning?"

"Very funny Edward Anthony Masen."

He buried his nose on my hair. "But still. I love you Isabella Marie Dwyen."

I felt my cheeks heat up again. "I love you too, man-who-suddenly-appeared-in-my-bed."

He chuckled. "Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"I've always been the man of your dreams."

"Wow Edward. You never struck me as an arrogant person."

"I'm not. You just told me last night."

"I did not."

"You did. You never stopped sleep-talking didn't you?" He hugged me tighter.

I was just about to retort when I heard a bell ringing.

"It's time for breakfast." He immediately got out of bed.

"I'll race you downstairs." Then he suddenly kissed me on the lips.

"What are you waiting for? Speechless?" Then he went out.

I hate to admit it but I was. It took me a couple of seconds before I finally understood what happened.

I buried my head on my pillow and just squirmed uncontrollably. "GAAAAAH."

What did I get myself into?

I went down after composing myself. He was dazzling me and he knew it. Well, I could play that game.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good morning Auntie. I did. Thank you for asking. Though, I apologize for not being able to attend dinner last night." I sat down on her left side, facing Edward. He smirked. I blushed. I'm not planning of losing this game.

"You're forgiven. I know that yesterday was exhausting for you. But for this weekend, I want you to enjoy your stay with us."

She passed the syrup for my pancakes to me. "I promise. I am fully recharged and ready to go!"

Elizabeth laughed. I know today was going to be a long day but I'm really looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>"Come on Bella. You can do it."<p>

I shook my head. With my surprisingly lack of balance, I won't be able to pull this off.

"I'd love to but I have to decline." His kept arm outstretched towards me, offering his hand to help me up.

"I promise that I'll keep you safe. So come on Bella, have a sense of adventure."

"No, thank you for your offer." I was not going to back out easily.

He smirked. "Chicken."

"I'm not part of the poultry family Edward. You seem to have forgotten."

"Chicken."

The corner of my lip twitched. "No."

"Bok-bok-bok-bukok" He made chickens sounds now. Great.

"Fine." I took his hand and pulled me up.

The horse waddled slightly making me tighten my grip around Edward's waist.

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" I groaned.

"I believe I do. Is that a crime for me to yearn and enjoy your company, Love?"

I could perfectly envision him grinning. I rested my forehead on his back.

"Bella?"

I frowned. I was losing the argument again.

"If I fall from this horse and die, I'm going to haunt you every single day."

He turned his head to the side so he could take a peak at me. He scowled.

"I won't let anything bad to happen to you. I'd rather die than live without you."

Leave it to Edward to make a funny scenario into an opportunity of professing his love. But I have to admit, it's one of the reasons I love him. He can be awfully sweet at times. Okay, I shall correct my self, I meant ALL the time.

But I just can't help but smile. "I know. That's why I love you."

"You are comparing a tiny tree to a rainforest Love."

"You'll never know."

He sneered. "Hee-yah!"

The horse started to gallop to the great out-doors.

We went a couple of rounds around the vicinity before Edward finally decided that he'd teach me how to ride on my own.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I was very nervous that my palms became sweaty already.

"Love. We have ridden Stargazer for a couple of hours now. Don't you trust her?"

He patted the horse lightly.

"I do but I don't trust myself." My heart was pounding so hard that if my ribs didn't exist, it would've flown right out.

"Silly Bella. I'm here."

I sighed. "Okay. I'm ready."

He chuckled. "Kick her lightly to make her go. Pull the rope if you want to stop. To change direction, lightly steer the rope and she'll know what to do."

Before kicking Stargazer, I heaved heavily. Again, what am I getting myself into?

After a bit of bruises and almost falling off the horse (good thing Edward managed to calm the horse and I in time), Edward and I went off to a bit further from the vicinity.

He brought me to the river. It was wonderful to look at. The water was calm and there was a slope going downwards if we're planning to go for the river.

We tied our horses to the huge tree-trunk. I took out my small pocket-watch to see the time. I gasped in shock. It was already four in the afternoon.

"Bella, do you know how to skip a stone?"

"No, why?" I gestured towards him.

Then he skipped a stone. What a show-off! I grunted.

"So, are you showing me that you're absolutely perfect with everything?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Maybe I was just trying to get on your good side."

"Or maybe you're getting on the wrong side as well." I retorted.

He took a stone before positioning himself beside me. I felt his hand tighten around my waist. I was already blushing madly.

"I want to teach you how, to be honest." He whispered on my ear.

He took my hand, placed a stone on it then curled my hand into a fist lightly.

I was hyperventilating already. It's so embarrassing that I can't think properly anymore nor look at him.

He lightly angled my arm. "Are you ready?"

His warm breath tingled on my earlobe. I just nodded. My voice might come out as a squeak if I did. I'm saving myself from further embarrassment.

He swung my arm.

"Plop."

The stone sunk straight into the water.

It was a matter of seconds before I realized what was happening. Edward was already on the grass, laughing his heart out.

"Ah. You think that's funny. I'll show you what's funny!" I went to his side and began tickling him. He was laughing so hard that tears started to appear in his eyes.

"Stop… Bella… I… didn't… mean… to…"

Then he grabbed my waist and rolled us over.

I saw him grin mischievously.

"I was just joking Edward." I was already thinking how to tackle him but I realized I didn't stand a chance. Bullocks.

I closed my eyes, prepared for the ticklish sensation that I was going to feel when I felt something warm touching my lips. On cue, I wrapped my arms toward him that my hand was resting on his neck.

I couldn't stand it. I have to tell him.

I subtly stopped out kissing. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I won't be going to boarding school anymore."

"What?" His eyes widened with shock. He rolled beside me so that he was cradling me.

"Why?" His voice was softer now.

"My family's going through a tough time. I have to stay with my parents more often now, to keep everything from going out of proportion."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just found out."

"We're not going to see each other from a long time. England and Chicago? I want to stay with you here but it will be difficult to adjust especially that my father is currently in duty but-"

I had to cut him off. I didn't want his future to be compromised because of me. "That's why we're spending the most of our time now."

"I'll be leaving this Monday, are you aware of that?"

"Yes. I have faith in you." My voice cracked. I have never been away for Edward for so long. Together, we were whole but apart? I had to admit, I felt empty.

He chuckled. "Bella. It will be always you that I see but I am fearful that one way or the other you might change your mind… I'm not the best guy out there Bella but I won't blame you if you don't choose me. You are my life now Bella. I'd be miserable without you but if you'll be happy without me, I might as well sacrifice."

I smiled. I traced circles in his chest. "Edward. You're thinking too much. But by hearing you say that assures me that my fears are like yours as well."

"You fear that I might find another man?" He gasped.

I bonked his head. "You're crazy Edward!"

He laughed. "I'm always crazy for you."

It started to drizzle, by the time we got up, the rain was pouring hard.

Drenched, we danced beside the river like lunatics in love.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a deal with myself, if I reach 20 reviews then I'll update! HAHA! I need to hear your views because I'm having doubts whether I should continue my story or not.<strong>

**So what are you waiting for? Please REVIEW!**

**Loveyou guys! =D**


	10. Chapter 10: Separation

**Hey guys! It's me again. I decided that I'm doing this for the sake of my readers, not for the reviews. I realized that reviews should be earned, not forced upon.**

**And for that, I do apologize.**

**Please accept this gift of a chapter. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Separation<strong>

Bloody red eyes stared straight at me.

I felt chills all over my body. I wasn't scared but I was worried.

"LEAVE."

I shouted. I couldn't see anything clearly. Everything was black, grim.

I heard a voice scoffed. A giant spotlight appeared on my right. I turned. My tears started to fall.

"No!" I thought to myself.

"Run Bella, run!"

I wouldn't leave Edward. He was tied up and covered with bruises. He was limp. The only thing that keeping him up is an arm but I couldn't distinguish to whom did it belongs to.

"I won't leave you here." I cried out.

Then Edward's head tilted sideward. A hand slashed over his throat.

His head rolled towards me, unblinking, dead and cold.

I suddenly jumped. I reacted so hard that I threw my blanket off my bed. Wait, how did I get here?

I was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around me. I pushed myself away before I find myself trapped in any sort of danger.

"Love, are you okay?"

I felt a warm hand wiping the sweat on my forehead. I moved toward Edward then settled my head on his chest.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

I shook my head. "How did we get here?"

"You were slightly feverish that after our little adventure on the river passed you out. I carried you instead because I couldn't seem to put you up on the horse." Edward hugged me tighter.

"I apologize for that. I am very grateful you did but I was a burden to carry. You need not to do that." I groaned from embarrassment.

"Don't apologize Love. I wanted to do so, mind you." He winked.

My eyes widened when I realized something important. "What about the horses? How could we leave them there? This is all my fault!"

He chuckled. "Breathe Bella. I sent them home. They are trained to go back to the stables when left alone."

"Okay." I murmured.

My heart started to beat frantically again. "Edward! What about your mother? If she finds you here, she's going to throw a fit!"

He caressed my hair lightly. "We're alone. Mother went straight home earlier this evening. It seems like my father sent an urgent telegram at home. Since you were not fit to travel, my mother presumed it would be better if you rest first before going back. I volunteered of course to stay and be of service."

I listened to his heartbeat. His breathing was calm that him being near to me was soothing.

"Sleep, my dearest Bella." He murmured.

"NO!" I snapped back. The scene of Edward bleeding in front of me was still vivid in my mind. Then I realized I said it hastily to leave me out of his suspicions.

"Will you please tell me about it Isabella? I don't like feeling helpless when you act like this. I want to have an idea on what I should do."

I couldn't think of a proper reply. Everything will become complicated if I answered his question and on the other hand, I don't want to lie. So instead, I kept quiet.

He sighed. "Do you want me to play you something? Just like when we were younger and you had bad dreams?"

He remembered those times after all these years?

He smiled. I felt goosebumps all over my body when he answered my question. It was as if he was reading my mind.

"I didn't forget those times Bella. They were a part of you. I love everything about you."

With his words, I counted every meaning of it whether he was aware of his promise or not.

I buried my head on his chest, nuzzling him.

"Let's go?" He pulled out his hand. I didn't even have second thoughts from taking it.

He pulled me up then led me to the hallways, down the spiral stairs where the majestic grand piano waited for us.

He sat down on the stool while I leaned on the side of the piano. He stretched his arms before giving me a wink. I smirked.

He always looked beautiful when he was playing the piano.

He started with a high note before repeating it more swiftly, more mellow than the first one. The keys flowed on and on, capturing my heart with it. I felt the warmth, the depth. I saw a glimpse of his heart.

The moment he ended with a low key, I threw myself at him.

Between each kiss he asked, "Did you love it?"

"I loved it. I love you." I whispered.

"I made it for you."

Then my lips crashed angrily into his. It was urgent, more needy than the past romantic and sweet kisses we shared.

I inserted my tongue into his, exploring his mouth. I clutched on his shoulders trying to put more force into it. He caressed my sides up and down.

I moaned.

I began unbuttoning his shirt. I bit his lip in excitement.

"Easy." He muttered, pushing away his shirt.

Then I began unlacing mine.

I felt his hand over mine. "Don't."

"But I want you." I gasped.

He lightly pushed me away. Both of us panting, we stared at each other.

Tears began to brim in my eyes. "You don't want me?"

His eyes widened in shock. He pulled me back towards him, enveloping me in a hug. "Of course I want you. Why wouldn't I?"

I began sobbing. I did not understand what he meant. "But… why…"

"You ridiculous girl. I love you and I want you to be my wife before taking you as mine on that level."

"I love you and I want you too but why are you making this so difficult?" I could feel his heart beating crazily. I am not sure whether it is a bad thing or not.

"You are very impractical Bella. Although I want you, I don't want you to compromise your position. I want to do this right. I want to ask your father for your hand in marriage at the right time. I want to compete against your snotty suitors that didn't deserve you. I want you to live a life as purely as you can, the same way I shall preserve my virtue to you. I want to do this right because that's how much you need to be loved and respected."

"But we don't have much time." I argued.

"Bella. This all I ask of you and you don't want to give it to me. Even though I'm doing these for the best of our sake. Do you understand that?" He was already pleading but I wouldn't want to budge. He doesn't understand that I needed him. I needed him more than ever.

"But-"

"We should sleep Bella." His voice hinted with irritation.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I was hopeful.

"I think we should sleep in our own beds tonight."

As much as I love him as a gentleman, I hated him this time. He remained true to his word. He tucked me in, kissed me on my forehead goodnight and went off.

I didn't sleep that well that night or any other night after that I think.

OOOOOOOO

I didn't speak much the next morning. I was rather embarrassed by my actions. I have been rash and stupid.

What kind of girl does Edward think that I am?

I never came close to that kind of weakness. I was so vulnerable and weak. I will never let myself be that girl again. I am stronger than that.

Edward was awfully nice about it though. He took me boat riding on the river before we go back to Chicago. The whole trip, we both kept it light that we avoided every sensitive topic possible. I couldn't even look at him straight in the face. In the end, he kept on apologizing. He didn't have any fault on this matter. It was mine.

He was right about what he said before. I was being ridiculous last night.

I told him to stop apologizing. I think I said it harsher than I wanted it to be because he stopped talking after that.

Though he assisted me in every step of the way until the automobile ride back home. We never spoke.

He helped me with my baggage. His face was so severe that I pitied him but I must keep my distance for the two of us.

After locking the door of my room, I began to bawl my feelings out. All the fear, love, passion, embarrassment and anger overwhelmed my feeble heart.

I cried until I fell asleep.

I awoke with the sound of repeated knocking. I opened my door and found out that it was my mother, Marie.

She entered my room and gave me a piece of folded paper. An elegant script was written on it.

_Isabella_

That's what it said. I knew it was from Edward. He was leaving today.

"Wouldn't you want to see him?"

"I would rather if I ponder of my decisions on my own."

She became upset. It was written all over her face.

I didn't mean to be this cruel to the people who surrounded me but I feel I don't deserve their love. My life is a fib, a lie!

"I'm sorry mother. I've been feeling a bit off. Thank you for your advice. May I rest for a bit alone perhaps? I hope you don't mind?"

She smiled understandingly before she left my room.

I opened the letter but I decided it doesn't matter.

There, I left the paper sprawled on the floor and all its contents unread.


	11. Chapter 11: L'esprit de l'escalier

**For everyone who is reading my work, thank you so much!**

**For now, everything's gonna be ugly so hold on to your seat. Also, let me know what you want to be added, I'm open for suggestions and criticisms.**

**DISCLAIMERS ARE APPLIED.**

**Enjoy. =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: L'esprit de l'escalier<strong>

**1914**

Two years.

It has been two years since I last saw Edward.

Sitting on the porch, a mailman handed me a bunch of mail.

"Do I have one?" I joked.

"Certainly not."

The mailman was an old man. I think he is in his late 50's. He seemed very fatherly. He often finds me in this very same porch every single week that I find it difficult not to be acquainted with him. He seemed nice.

"Maybe some other time."

He chuckled. "You wait for a letter that you have no plans on writing back?"

"Perhaps." He lifted his hat then went to his bicycle before riding off.

I never communicated with Edward since I last saw him. I find it appropriate but I still feel bad about those unanswered letters that kept on coming from England.

Then three months ago, my monthly letters stopped arriving. I was getting worried but I rather feel like an imbecile for waiting. I did this. I should face the consequences. I deserved it.

I was doing the right thing, or maybe that's what I'm convincing myself to think.

I stood up and went on my way to my room. I pulled out an old antique box under my bed. I pulled out a gold skeleton key from my pocket. I opened the box then ran my fingers to the stacked envelopes.

He needed to live without me. I taught him how and maybe I should too. But I know that the moment I open those letters, my defenses might go crumbling down.

Why am I doing this? I think this is the best for the two of us.

I am unhealthy for our relationship.

I single-handedly destroyed my happiness. Stupid, aren't I?

I walked down the stairs finding my mother drinking tea in the kitchen counter.

The servants had a day-off today because it was a Sunday, meaning rest day. Charles was being a responsible employer that they get vacations every last Sunday of the month, the same day as their pay day so that they can relax. Maybe that's why my father is being a workaholic. Other than the fact that he was the sole provider of the family, he was also being a father to his company.

I walked towards Marie. I smiled at her.

"Having tea without me, Mother?"

"I always loved your company my dear."

Staying at home made a huge impact on me. I witnessed my mother's breakdowns. I often find her in the middle of the night, coming into my room, agitated.

My father and I often find ourselves worrying about my mother. Her situation is becoming worse and worse. It started with the crying, now it has evolved into screaming. What scares me is that the next day, Marie will act as if nothing happened. At times I even doublethink my thoughts about her situation or this so-called situation that she is in.

What makes it even more difficult is that she convinced that there is nothing wrong with her. She made us appear like we were blowing things out of proportion.

I looked out the window. The sky was getting cloudy.

I frowned. I have grown hatred towards pouring rain. I never had any good memories anymore with it after tainted by one. It was just one eventful stain of a memory that will always abhor me at the sight of anything rainy or wet when it comes to whether. The memory will always haunt me wherever I go.

The door opened. I knew those footsteps anywhere. It was Charles'.

My father just arrived home from work. He kissed me on my forehead then kissed my mother on the lips.

"Hello my beautiful wife." Marie giggled.

"You've always been the charmer Charles."

"Well, I'm just stating things the way I see it." He hugged her tightly.

It was getting uncomfortable for me that I just had to look away, blushing.

"Bella, may I talk to you for just a moment?" He was smiling but there's a hint of anxiety in his eyes.

"Of course, Father."

We made our way to the porch. It was already raining. My nose wrinkled at the smell and my skin started to form goosebumps.

"A great war has broken out."

"Really?" I gasped, frightened at the same time.

"Yes."

"Who are the sides involved?"

"Every country in this world is choosing a side already, either the so-called Axis or the Allies."

"What does this imply?"

"Business won't be going well in the next few years."

My father owns publishing houses all over America and England. If a war breaks out, the safety of our business abroad might get compromised. News will become difficult and controlled. The government or whoever's in authority might take advantage and confiscate what we have.

Suddenly, we heard a high-pitched scream.

Marie.

Charles' and I bolted to the kitchen. There we saw Marie's face tear-stained. She was wheezing.

"Get away from my daughter! You'll never get her!" She screamed at thin air.

Then she took a kitchen knife and held it with her right hand.

"Put the knife down Marie. Please. Put it down." I never heard my father's voice so weak and broken.

"NO!" Marie hissed. "You'll never take her."

Charles suddenly stood in front of me before pushing me away.

"RUN BELLA! CALL FOR THE POLICE!" He commanded.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I never looked back even after I heard a man's voice scream in terror.


	12. Chapter 12: Hope

**Hello my beloved readers! This is the longest chapter I have ever made in my history in fanfiction. Currently, I am on the verge of writing my climax. It's getting exciting already! =)**

**Thank you very much for your reviews! Because of your effort, I want to give you a special incentive to express my gratitude. Whenever you review, I will make sure to give you a sneak preview of the next chapter. Do you like the sound of that?**

**DISCLAIMERS ARE APPLIED.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Hope<strong>

I wonder whether I'll be able to see him smile again.

I sat beside my father's bed at the hospital. Since the incident, he never opened his eyes though it's been a month already.

Time is indefinite and the future is unknown. They've always been my greatest enemies.

I took a piece of cloth on the bedside, soaking it with water from the basin then wringed it thoroughly before wiping his forehead.

"Please. Please wake up." I pleaded.

"We need you right now." My father, who was always been the family's source of strength was now at the mercy of life and death.

I found myself reminiscing to that very night. The night that caused all this damage, the night I wished hadn't happened.

There was heavy downpour as I ran on the streets. My legs were losing strength but I forced myself to move on. My right leg was cramping up that I had to remove my shoes. I don't care running barefoot, as long as I can get there immediately.

I sprinted to the police station. It was almost a block away from my home. Every minute wasted feels like an hour to me. I stood there soaked in the rain.

I forgot about dignity and demureness. I forgot how to be a lady even. I didn't care. Those things didn't matter to me now.

The people in the police station were surprised when I showed up dripping wet. It was unusual scenario for them I guess. Maybe they thought that kind of situation only happens at stories or plays.

This is life, hard and true.

I found myself so agitated and so hysterical that I jumbled out my words. I bawled as I share my situation to these complete strangers.

"Knife. *gasp* Mother *gasp* stabbed. *gasp* Father. *gasp* Need *gasp* help."

"Calm down. Please." The man on the desk was looking at me, confused.

"Can anybody give her a glass of water?" The officer called out.

I was already wasting too much time. "I don't need a glass of water! For goodness sakes! I damn need some damn help!"

"Calm down Miss. Panicking won't get us anywhere, would we?" The man smirked.

I felt my blood boiling and my temples throbbing. I was getting irritated. Why isn't anybody taking me seriously?

My heart was pounding so hard that if it weren't for my ribcage, it would have jumped right out. These people need to act immediately!

"Miss, please take a seat. Here's a glass of water. Tell us what happened."

I didn't take a seat. I have no time to make myself comfortable. I didn't need that much help for myself as of the moment.

"No. Please. Listen to me. My ballistic mother stabbed my father, Charles Swan. She's acting like a lunatic. She's not usually this way. But tonight, she was exceptionally different. So please, let's go back to my house because my father might be dying as of the moment!" I pleaded. My tears wouldn't stop flowing. My voice was getting raspier by the moment.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Ma'am, don't worry. We're on it."

I mentally kicked myself. THAT was WHAT I was saying. Why is it that every single time you need help, they don't appear as fast as they should but if you don't, they are bugging you like hell!

The policeman radioed the others on the station. After a couple of minutes, they led me to the police wagon.

The sound of the siren haunted me. It sounded like a clock ticking away, telling me that I don't have much time.

When we arrived at my house, everything was eerily quiet. The police broke down the door and went straight to the kitchen with me leading them.

The scene was terrifying.

My father slumped beside the kitchen counter with a knife just beneath his chest. His breathing was heavy and rapid, with his eyes still closed. A tear fell down on his left cheek.

Marie was hysterical. She was seated at the corner, clutching her hair making it a ball of mess. Her eyes was still fixated at Charles. She was in a curled seating position. She wrapped her arms around her knees, rocking herself back and forth.

"He made me do it! He made me do it!" She mumbled over and over. Her voice was raspy as she cried out.

That was the last thing that I remembered before I blacked out.

"Bella. I brought food for you." A nurse came in with a tray filled with food.

Her name is Cynthia. She's the assigned nurse for the duration of my father's stay at the hospital. She's been very kind to me though. I guess, she's trying to fill the gap that an adult should be providing with a child like me who has nothing.

My stomach grumbled. I haven't been paying attention to my eating habits nowadays.

"Thank you." She gave me an apologetic smile before placing the tray on the table.

"No progress?" I asked.

Her gaze fell upon Charles' sleeping form. "Let's us just pray for the best."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, as if trying to comfort me. Then she left, I guess she was on her usual routine of making her rounds at the hospital.

I missed Marie. I really can't point out where everything started going wrong.

I visited my mother in the asylum last week. I talked to her doctor who informed me that Marie was suffering with a severe case of schizophrenia. She was seeing beings, particularly a man with dark hair, that normal people doesn't usually see.

The doctor said that losing a baby pushed her to the brink of insanity. She always had the tendency to go berserk but it was controlled until she finally broke down. Her withdrawal to the public and her sudden change of moods were signs all along. My father and I knew that there was something wrong with her but we never thought it was this serious already. We respected Marie's decision of not seeking medical health but we were wrong. We should've done the right decision for her. She was incapable of taking care of herself nonetheless making her in danger not only to those surrounding her, but to herself also.

"She never meant any harm", the doctor said.

He explained that it was the disease that did that unlawful act. He suggested that she must be subjected to electroshock therapy from now on, in order for her to be "cured".

The screaming of different women in the asylum haunted me. I saw a woman with empty eyes being controlled by those men in white coats and nurses that always held charts. The screaming didn't stop.

I imagined what it was like to the person having electroshock therapy. They'll be attaching numerous cords on the body subjecting it to a subjective dosage of electrical currents. Leather belts would strap the body and the mouth would be given a popsicle-like stick to stop the jaws from locking. The shock will cause the patient undergo a torturous procedure.

I cringed at the idea.

I was the only family member who is aware of our situation and alive and sane add to that. I was being pressured into doing a decision. The responsibility burdened me.

Before I signed the waiver form, I requested an audience with my mother.

They took me to the reception area. It was a huge room with guards scattered everywhere. A very thick glass either covered every opening. It was suffocating for me. It looked more like a prison than a hospital.

Numerous benches with tables were aligned in a five by seven arrangement. I chose the one that was near the window a bit. I sat on the left side of the bench. I saw Marie came in and she sat on the other side, facing me. The only object that kept me apart from her is the rectangular table.

"How's Charles?" Her voice was tired.

I stared at her. She was a bit dirty, not the lady who always told me that being a woman was about perfection, always prim and proper. Her perfectly maintained hair was now unkempt and messy. Dark eye bags appeared under her chocolate brown eyes, which always sparkled before.

I was pained as I struggled between pity towards my mother and anger that she did all of these. I know she wasn't in the right state of mind but she's the only one to blame. She was responsible for it at some point though she wasn't in control by herself.

"He's still in coma."

"Oh."

"The doctor wants you to start electroshock therapy to cure you." I made it sound so casual but in reality, it is nothing close to casual.

"I trust your judgment dear."

Dear. She always called me that. I am her daughter and she is my mother. But now, I am responsible to what will become of her. Our roles suddenly turned between the two of us.

Why of all people does this happen to my parents?

Is this my karma into going against the will of nature?

Tears started to fill my eyes. I've been crying a lot lately. I didn't like any second of it. I've lost control even with my own crying. I am tired already, from the crying, responsibility and the hurt everything entails in the end. My soul was weary and lost. I think if I was given more problems, my soul would just rip and break like paper.

"Bella, dear, I'm sorry for all of these. I love Charles, more than my own life." She choked in her tears.

"But _he_ was threatening me. He was going to destroy my family. He was going to take you away from me." Her tone of voice changed from that of a victim to a person filled with fury.

"HE IS THE BLAME FOR ALL OF THESE! HE SHOULD DIE! DAMN HIM! I CONDEMN HIM! I DESPISE HIM! I WILL MURDER HIM IF I HAVE TO!"

The nurses rushed to my side and placed her in a jacket. They injected something in her leg that made her calm and eventually causing her to doze off.

I wasn't quite sure whom she was referring. Maybe it was the man from the figment of her mind. She never really hated Charles, as far as I could remember.

Does she need someone to blame other than herself? Is that man a reflection of her suppressed personality?

Numerous questions filled my mind and worse, I have no means to answer them.

The doctor approached me with a waiver form. I decided that in doing so, it was best for my mother. I signed the form with a tinge of guilt to how I'm going to subject her in her own personal hell on earth.

I felt my chest getting heavier as I recall the situation from my mother. I chose not to contact the asylum. I don't think my pathetic heart can take it.

"Father, I'm going out a bit. I'll be back before you know it." I smirked at the irony of my statement.

I went out of the room and decided that I needed calm myself. A good stroll around the hospital might help.

I passed by the hospital ward before I saw a boy reading a battered copy of Pride and Prejudice on a chair beside an empty bed.

He noticed that I was staring at him and smiled.

"Good morning my lady. What brings you to the wonderful world of the ward?"

His hair was dark, almost black. His skin was pale. His face was little bit angular; cheekbones were prominent. He also has two dimples when he smiles. The most amazing feature I find striking is his pale blue eyes. It reminds me of the color of the deep ocean I often gaze out on when sailing to boarding school.

"Just strolling. What about you?"

"It's a good place to read." He sneered.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your bed?"

"Nah. I have a choice you know. It's my right as a patient." He winked.

"Oh." I was out of words.

"I'm Matthew. Matthew Evans."

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"So, you're that kid." I cringed when he said that. I think he noticed my discomfort that led him to groan.

"That was insensitive of me, right?" I just nodded.

"I'm usually in a better behavior. Believe me. I swear."

I laughed at him. His face was hysterical.

"You're more beautiful when you smile. You look better. I'm glad to be of help."

I suddenly became too conscious of myself. I didn't even bother to make myself look presentable to the public, not that it matters nowadays. I bit my lip.

"So, how are you coping?"

"I…" I was searching for the right words. "I can't say I'm fine."

"That's perfectly understandable."

"Matthew. Why aren't you in your bed?" A woman's voice broke our conversation.

He fumbled then jumped to his bed.

"See you around then?" He whispered.

I nodded before running away from the ward. I stopped myself when I was in the hallways. Why am I running in the first place?

I beamed to myself then went on my way back to Charles' room. I closed the door lightly behind me.

I chuckled at remembering my meeting with my new friend. It was a sense of comfort with me. I felt like he wasn't judging my family or me. That's what I needed as of the moment.

I realized that only a few people visited us in the hospital. That includes my father's workers, business partners and Elizabeth Masen. None of my mother's socialite friends even tried to visit her nor sent her flowers. As for mine, I was never the type to get wound up by the so-called friendship they have with me.

I haven't spoken to Elizabeth for a long time. I'm sure that she was well aware of what happened between her son and I.

During her visit, I felt a wall between her and me I believe that it's her maternal instinct to protect her only child from pain and I effortlessly brought it unto him, making me a tide of wave against her efforts.

Though she was sympathetic, I wasn't insensitive enough to step beyond my boundaries. But she mentioned Edward Sr. being assigned to help the English army in the war. She didn't bother to mention about Edward, for which I am very grateful with her. I just hope that he didn't want to pursue his passion of being a soldier, much like the glory of his father.

But I shall never know. Like what I have told myself before, I need to suffer the consequences of my actions.

"Isabella?" A deep voice sent me back to reality.

I was so absorbed with my flashback that I didn't notice a blond-haired doctor appeared in front of me. His skin was pale, had golden eyes and was eerily beautiful.

He was all too familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>We are now currently in 1914 so it means we have four years to go to cover for the upcoming chapters. <strong>

**I'm am so excited in finishing to finally explain why things happen the way they are. **

****So, What do you think? =) Is there any particular scenes you'd like me to add?****


	13. Chapter 13: Half

**Hello my lovies! 3**

**Thank you for the favorites, alerts and the review! I am very happy with how everything is turning out. I hope that with my writing, we start to share the same vision and experience that this story has brought me. I am doing my best to tell this story the best I could. Please bear with me. I'm on the process of molding my ability to write stories. I promise that it'll get better. =)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Half<strong>

My heart fluttered on the sight of him.

I needed a friend and he was just the man I needed.

I made too many mistakes pushing people away and maybe this time; I should give others a chance.

He arrived with a bunch of violets on his hand. His smile was contagious that I can't help but smile back.

Then I felt the guilt.

I felt like I'm just using him as a distraction.

But he is just a friend. He is nothing more than that.

"Hello there. These are for you." He handed me the bouquet. They looked so amazing that I had to smell them.

"Thank you."

"So how's your old man?"

I looked over my father's sleeping form. "He's just the same, I guess."

He pulled a chair and sat in front of me. "I heard that Dr. Cullen is his doctor."

"I know." I muttered.

"He's great based from what I heard from the others."

I bit my lip.

It was nostalgic seeing Carlisle again but I think that he didn't feel the same with me. I guess based from our first meeting, I expected too much.

"Isabella?"

I just stared at him in shock.

"You are Isabella Dwyen, am I correct?" He asked again.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, I am."

"I am Dr. Cullen, I shall be his attending physician throughout his whole recovery."

"Are you new here?" I blurted out.

"Yes, I am. I arrived last week from San Francisco." His eyes were kind but weary.

"Oh. Forgive me for prying Dr. Cullen."

"I don't mind Isabella." He smiled warmly but his eyes were still empty.

"Please, just call me Bella." He stared at me confused.

"Well then Bella. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me." He gave me a slight nod and walked out.

He didn't recognize me of course! I was a different person back then so he couldn't possibly remember me. Especially, at this state, I'm still a 15 year-old child compared to the power I commanded when I was still a vampire.

That's were I realized something.

I felt more normal than what I felt I ever should be. Something must be wrong.

My heart pounded when I realized that I couldn't use my powers. I was completely human. There's something wrong. I knew that I could read minds and my power is going back as soon as turn sixteen. I'm quite sure about being sixteen since it is the start of adulthood of women in this culture. Though I believe that nineteen will be the most convenient time for me, especially that traditionally, that's the age where I literally leave the teenage phase. It shows on the name itself.

But the thing is, my memories started becoming hazy.

"Bella, are you alright?" The man in front of me asked.

"Actually, I'm quite peachy Matthew." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "I'm convinced, really."

I grunted before I led out an involuntarily yawn.

"You should rest Bella."

I didn't know why but I moved myself to the sofa and eventually let the darkness lull me to sleep.

Then I saw her.

She was majestic in her midnight blue dress, which glided gracefully with the movement of the wind. Her skin was pale white. Her eyes were dark blue eyes, almost indigo with silver hair.

She gave out her hand, offering me to come with her. A small wrinkle appeared on her cheek because of the grin she gave me for comfort.

"My child, walk with me."

I looked around me. I was in the desert where millions of stars are vividly visible in the night. I couldn't see anything beyond the desert.

I knelt down and poured sand on my hand. I noticed that the tiny particles of sand were glistening. Then I realized they were not sand but billions and billions of tiny diamonds! It was so beautiful to look at.

"Mesmerizing", I told myself. "Where am I?"

The woman placed her hand on my shoulders. "You don't have much time here. Walk with me."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me my child?" Her lips turned into a slight frown.

"I believe not."

"I see that the damage is starting to be quite severe."

"What do you mean?" I took her hand. We walked around in circles, or what seems to me anyway.

"I am Luna, your supreme mother and your creator."

I gasped. How could I not recognize her?

"The closest to you, is the most dangerous to your existence. He feeds on your energy. It implies that close proximity to one another is greatly lethal to you."

"Whom are you referring to?"

"Your twin."

I was appalled and surprised. There was another of me existing? "Why am I not aware of his existence?"

"Because he was banished by your kind, even before you were created. He absorbed all the negativity on our kind, to create balance but it took a great toll on him. Now, he is causing rebellion and chaos to your kind."

"My twin is a man?"

"Yes. He is exactly the opposite of you from principles to the power you both garner."

"Will I recognize him when I see him?"

"Sadly, no. You will be powerless against him, both of you will be. You actually neutralize each other. But the stronger twin will survive in the end, claiming the half of the energy belonging to the weaker one." She looked straight into my eyes.

"You are in grave danger. You must be careful. If not, your siblings will start creating havoc to the world."

"Why am I important to them? They can just create chaos in the world. I'm human in my present lifetime."

"That's where you are mistaken. The reason why you have a negative twin is that you hold the supreme power on that planet, specifically the positive side. Beings, humans and vampires alike are in search for the power that is residing in you. You are the hope of your race before it falls into the wrong hands and the balance is broken."

She continued on. "You are the forbidden fruit everyone is after."

"They hunger for your power. Many are already pushed to greed and are envious of your supremacy. The mere fact you have let yourself become human led to your vulnerability and susceptibility."

"They will want to harvest your power into using them for their selfish desires."

She smirked. "Your brother had always been a rebel. He created plagues, suffering and all others, leading the earth to be a terrible sanctuary."

"I'm afraid that my creation of you led to the birth of him."

Then she cupped my chin. "There is hope for you as you are the hope of your kind. Among the human race, I have created your guardian. He will have the same pull towards you as your twin. He shall be your aide every step of the way. He shall be the strength that you need. You will feed on his energy."

"Won't he be in danger because of that?"

"For other people, yes. But with you, I believe not."

"Luna, why can't you meddle in the situation since you are gravely aware of the dangers? Why do you need me? In my state, I couldn't do anything. You created us, how come I have to bear this responsibility?"

"I'm afraid that this is not my war to fight." She caressed my cheek as a single glistening tear fell from her face.

"But I don't believe that I can do this. I am no good being a mortal and I can't even turn myself back into an immortal."

"Have faith my child. You are destined for this."

"Don't I have a choice?"

"It's time."

"What do you—"

Before I could finish my question, a swirl of darkness overcame me, pulling me with great force.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

My eyes shot opened. I was back in the Charles' hospital room. His breathing was calm and tranquil whilst mine was frantic and agitated.

Every turn of events had led me to a battlefield. This is a war in the making. This is the war that I'd rather not fight. I'm not being a coward but at present, I am weak.

I have no powers as of the moment. I have no army to rely on. And on top of that, anybody who'll hear me as of the moment will think of me as a lunatic.

"What happened?"

"It was nothing." I muttered.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded as I was still studying the room, slowly grasping my reality.

My gaze led me to the door, where a pair of green emerald eyes met with mine. I couldn't move nor blink. When did he come back?

He dropped the bouquet of freesias he was carrying on the floor and immediately exited.

"Edward!" I immediately attempted to chase after him before I felt an arm around my waist, stopping me.

"There's nothing you can do Bella." Matthew told me.

I bit my lip. He was right. If I did chase after him, what would I say? After the way I have treated him and the scene that he saw today, I had hurt him too much.

But if I let go of him today, I swear I'm going to regret my action for the rest of my life.

"Let go of me Matthew." I cried out. I struggled under the weight of his hand.

"You're making a mistake." He retorted.

"You don't know anything about my life." I was desperate. I was drowning in this unknown sea and the only familiar entity was everything.

I know I made a mistake but I'm not letting myself make another one.

He let go of me after giving a heavy sigh.

"Go. I still think that you are not being smart with your actions." He smiled slightly.

"Being smart led me to my misery in the first place."

Then I bolted out the door and prayed to the stars that they guide me with this abomination that I am doing.


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

**Hello my beloved readers! Hell month is about to start at school so I can't promise that I'll be able to update every week so I'm going to give you a long chapter.**

**I finally found a beta! *applauses* And she is AlwaysAndForever13. She's going to help me revise the whole story so that the story will be more efficient and relatable. I really finished the whole story plot in my head so I promise that as long as there's somebody out there reading my work, I'll finish this as soon as I can.**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimers are applied.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Aftermath<strong>

"Bella. I waited for you but you never came."

"I'm here and that's all it matters, right?" I was trembling.

"You never write back. You even broke your promise."

"I'm sorry. I know I made a huge mistake. I need you. Please. Let me go back to where I belong. Let me go back to you!"

He scowled.

His face was grim yet so beautiful. His green eyes that once sparkled were now filled with sorrow. He was taller than the last time I saw him but he was more built, more muscular. I will exchange one decade of my lifetime just to hold him, tracing the angles of his jaw line and hearing him say he loves me one last time.

But I destroyed us single-handedly.

He snarled. "Bella, just because now you are willing to admit that you needed me doesn't change the fact that you threw me away like trash."

"I didn't throw you away." My voice was getting weaker.

"You did. You treated me like some toy that a child discards immediately after being taunted by a shiny new one."

"Do you mean Matthew? He's just a friend."

"It doesn't matter whether he's a friend or not. The mere fact that after all that we've been through, you gave up on us in a snap."

I felt my throat tighten as he continued on.

"You never relied on me. Sometimes, I wonder if I was even the one for you during that time because you seem so distant but when you needed something, it seems that you're like holding on for your dear life."

"But you are the one for me. I love you Edward." I pleaded.

He groaned. "I love you too Bella and you know that."

I prefer that he'd stop at that sentence but I think that will be a far cry from reality.

"But I think it's too late. We're already broken enough as it is."

I sobbed. "No, it's not too late."

He pulled me into his arms. I inhaled his scent, knowing this might be the last time he will pull me close to him.

"You know I love you Bella but everything is irreparable now."

As he went on, listening was getting harder and harder for me. "We're too late to fix everything."

I choked. I know that he still loves me and I do too but why isn't that enough? Why isn't that enough for us to go back together? Why everything has to be so complicated?

I know that trust is like glass. Once you drop it and it breaks, it'll shatter into a million pieces. No matter how hard you try to put it back, the glass won't have the same beauty as before. But isn't love more genuine, more subjective than that? Isn't love enough to make everything better?

Is the reason pride? Is the reason my inability to relate to what he is going through? I felt a huge pang in my heart. I have the same pain lurking in me. I have the same love as he did for me. What is making everything so complicated?

Maybe that's why people often say that life is not fair. I admit that I am very confused about my situation. I love him no matter what but the reason why I let myself leave is for his sake. I wanted to protect him. I want to protect him from me but I don't think that will be any good as I thought before. We were strong once but I destroyed us by tearing us apart.

He is my weakness. Nightmare after nightmare, it was always him getting hurt in behalf of my existence. He will always be in pain when he is with me. He will be in grave danger in the future if we continued on but I overanalyzed my situation. I hadn't taken into account that we are weaker apart than we are together.

I'd rather die than to live without him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Edward. I love you, more than anything in the world."

"It'll take time to heal the pain."

Another tear escaped my eye. He wiped it with his finger. His frown was getting bigger. "But I forgive you. Though I think it's better if we have distance for a while… I believe that I'm not the same Edward you have known before."

"What do you mean? You've always been the same Edward to me!"

"I need to breath and fix myself Bella. All my life, I have made my world revolve around you. My world crashed and left me with nothing as soon as you left me. I thought that you coming back to me will fix everything but it didn't."

"I was being stupid Edward! I thought I wasn't good enough for you. I wasn't healthy for you."

"Who are you to decide whether what I should feel or not? Don't you ever think of me?"

"I do. I always do."

"Lies. I'm tired of all these lies."

"I never lied to you especially about these things!" I cried out.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you treated me like shit? Now, you think that I'll just swallow everything and welcome you in open arms?"

"I made a mistake. I know that. I apologize with all my heart. Is that what you want me to say? What do you want from me?" Our dramatic reunion is brewing into a full-fledged argument.

"You need to realize Bella, that I'm not a knight in shining armor nor a leading man who often stands in the side-lines. I could only take so much. You already took away everything that I have."

I bit my lip, trying to stop the hiccups that kept on coming. He continued on.

"I want us to work but I just can't as of this moment. Maybe we'll have another shot in the future but not now. I can't be here for you, for everything, when I know I can't give my one hundred percent to you. Our past will keep on haunting me until I take my time to face it and you take your time with yours too."

I sighed. "I really screwed us up didn't I?"

Then he said the dreaded sentence I avoid to hear in my entire lifetime.

"I think we're better of as friends now."

I forced a smile. "I think I like the sound of that."

_Liar_. I told myself. _You know you don't want to be friends_. But I needed him. If being friends is the closest distance I'll have, I'll take my chances.

I pushed away from him. "I think you'd better go."

"I'm here for you Bella, no matter what."

"As my friend, I know. You made your point clear."

He frowned.

"I was just teasing you." I joked though I meant it. "You know that I'm here for you no matter what too."

I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around him then enveloped him with a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He hugged me tighter. He kissed the top of my head before we let go of each other.

"I shall be visiting soon." He smiled slightly.

"I shall take your word for it."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. He turned around then went on his way.

I watch him enter his car before driving off.

The skies rumbled as the dark heavy clouds took over. It is unusual to rain hard during the summer. I hate that the timing was always right. I hated the rain; it reminds me of scenarios I tried so hard to forget.

Last time I saw him, it was raining also. It was the last time he left knowing he was mine. The last time I could confidently say that I was his.

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Time dragged on whilst I rather float my way on purgatory.

I wonder what it was like to die? I never died before. Maybe it's like falling asleep but never bothered waking up or maybe it's as drastic as feeling the life force drain from your body… Perhaps.

My new room was very unfamiliar to me. I hate preoccupying strangers with my presence but it seems that the family I tried to avoid at most became my guardian meanwhile Charles is still in comatose while Marie is still under therapy.

I heard the bell, signaling that it was time for brunch, caused me flinch at my feet. I stumbled upon the old box that I treasured the most, sprinting my way down to the dining table.

Everything was going well but perhaps I was speaking too soon. As I scurry to the stairs, I slammed my face to a muscular chest. I tumbled down to my feet proving my clumsiness hadn't grown out as I aged.

I felt arms bring me up by force so that the crash that I anticipated never happened.

"Good morning Bella." Edward's tone were more on polite than cheerful.

"Good morning to you too." I mumbled.

I blame Mr. Burnes for this, my father's lawyer. I knew it wasn't his fault and that he was just following my father's will. I guess that the Masen's and Dwyen's were more bonded than I thought.

Before the start of the semester, he arrived at the hospital room, which became residence for my unconscious father and me. He arrived wearing a brown coat and a top hat to match. He was young than what I always imagined him to be. His name was Isaac and he was the son and apprentice of the Burnes law offices. He was a bit nervous and uptight, not that I would blame him. I can be awfully inhospitable sometimes.

So that's why I got stuck here. It was horrible enough that there's an unspeakable tension between Edward and I and here I am invading his most sacred territory and his mother became my guardian, or what she enthusiastically says that she's my second mother now.

Edward and I never spoke except for occasional civilized responses and greetings. Add to my misery is that he and I are studying at a small local private school just a few minutes drive.

School was a bore, as always. My eyes were getting heavier. I fought the yawn that's waiting to come out. I fought my drowsiness by bonking my head to the thick biology book that I finished reading during the summer. I guess I was advanced in my homeschooling.

"Isabella." A sinister voice called out.

Gradually, the scene of the classroom started to shift to a temple made of marble where the columns were stories high and intricate details were visible on the walls.

"Who are you?" I called out.

"Isabella." The voice called out again. I shuddered at the voice's whisper.

The person was moving fast. I caught a glimpse of the shadow but it kept on moving.

"Whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you! You don't know who I am so never even attempt to challenge me!" My stance was firm as I prepared for the attack.

Instead of answering my challenge, the voice laughed so loud that it echoed around the whole temple.

Then I felt warm air over my left ear. There was somebody behind me and I am too aware of it.

"Fight me with what Isabella? You are powerless in my realm." Then I felt a tight grip on my arms.

"NO!" I screamed. "Let go of me."

"Bella! Wake up!" A pair of blue eyes locked my gaze.

I was gasping for air.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Matthew."

"What happened to you?"

"Let's not talk about it, okay?"

"Whatever you say. So, let's go?"

I forehead scrunched. "Go where?"

"Bella, lunch is almost over. Do you want to be late for class?" He smirked.

I looked around me. I didn't notice that I was resting my arms on the table in front of me. There were numerous shelves filled with books. Others scrambled as they arrange their belongings. I suppose they were on their way to class also.

What bothers me is that I never remembered how I got myself to the library.

"How did we get here?" I turned to Matthew.

"You dragged me here, remember?"

I shook my head. "Forget that I asked that. So, let's go?"

"You are rather unusual at times Isabella Dwyen."

"Like that ever bothered you."

"I guess not." He laughed.

The day wasn't anything special after that.

I dragged my feet to the chauffeur who was waiting for me.

"Aren't we supposed to wait for Edward?" I was used to seeing him beside the chauffeur, waiting for me every dismissal at school.

"Mr. Masen is sending apologies. He went home earlier than expected." The door was opened for me.

I slid into the leather seats. "Is there something wrong?"

"I believe that it is better if you ask him yourself Miss. I am not in the position to provide details in this matter."

I was shuffling my feet throughout the whole drive. Time was slower than what I expected.

I ran to the door as soon as the car halted. As soon as I entered the house, a wailing sound of a woman engulfed the entire room. Then it was followed by a crash that occurs every five seconds or so.

The house helper was holding Elizabeth who appears to be on the merge of mental breakdown. She cried out in sorrow. She was on her feet, swallowing her tears while clutching something tightly. I never had the courage to ask her what happened. It'll be insensitive of me and there's a voice in my head that suggests that it'll be very stupid of me if I did.

I want to help her and comfort her but I don't think that I'll be very much of service to her. Upstairs, the crashing sound continued.

Edward.

At my feet, I noticed a crumpled sheet of paper. Tearstains were visible as small splats filled the page.

_Dear Madam Elizabeth Masen:_

_ We regret to inform you that your husband, Colonel Edward Anthony S. Masen Sr., was killed in action during combat operations in the Pacific. His body is currently missing at sea and shall be sent immediately if retrieved._

_ We are sending our deepest condolences. Col. Masen is a great loss to the military._

I stopped reading when I heard another crash. I paled when I realized that what was Elizabeth was holding was I think the dog tag of Edward Sr. It was the only part of him that was recovered and was sent with the horrendous telegram.

I placed the telegram on the cabinet along the hallway. I ran upstairs, straight to Edward's room.

As soon as I opened the door, Edward was holding his lamp in the air. He was preparing to throw it. I immediately halted him.

"Edward! STOP!"

His face was covered in tears. His hair was scruffy. Blood flowed from the knuckles of his hands.

"What's the point Bella?" His voice was thick with venom.

I flinched. "He wouldn't want to see you like this."

"You don't understand. You. You are not in my position."

"I don't. I admit that. But I know that he loves you and he wants you to lead a good life."

He stared at me blankly.

I slowly paced towards him. "Edward, let me understand you."

He fell on his knees and sobbed. I immediately wrapped my arms around him. I looked around and his whole room was trashed. The mattress was off the bed, shattered bits of glass were scattered, the cabinet was lying on the side and curtains were falling from its rack.

"Is he really gone?"

I bit my lip as I choked on my own tears.

"He's in a better place." That was all that I could say.


End file.
